One Date
by Solitary Watcher
Summary: What happens when Spike convinces Buffy to come on one date with him?
1. One Date

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

"Come on Buffy, one date. Just one date. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yeah, Spike, maybe it is. Just because you have a soul doesn't mean you're human."

"I know, but it's just one date. If you don't come with I'll have to resort to whining, and you know how annoying I can be."

"Of course I do. You're always annoying. But if it'll make you shut up, I'll come. One date. One. And keep your mouth shut to the gang."

"Whatever you say, Slayer. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9. Wear something formal."

With that, he was gone, leaving Buffy to patrolling and confusion.

_A few minutes later…_

"Hey Clem, it's me, Spike. I need a tux and a limo. I'm taking my girl someplace special. I'll need your help. Call me back."

_Author's Note: I know it's short. It's because it ends so perfectly. Don't worry, they get longer._


	2. Dresses,

_Later, at Buffy's house…_

"Formal. I need something formal. Ugh. Where is it?" Buffy was digging through the back of her closet, and it wasn't pretty. Overalls, jumpers, miniskirts. Ick. She knew she had a formal dress in there somewhere. "How does Spike know of anywhere formal?"

As she mused to herself, Buffy found the dress she was looking for. It was light pink and strapless with a beaded bodice and silk skirt. She had gotten the dress, along with matching heels and purse, from her father when she graduated from high school. Call it a "sorry" gift for not being able to come to the ceremony. Luckily, it still fit relatively well.

Buffy hung the dress up and set the shoes and purse near it. There. She was set. Now, what was she going to tell Dawn and the gang?

"Dawn!" Buffy called downstairs. "I'm going to be gone tomorrow night from 9 until late. I'm going… to the Bronze." That wasn't so hard.

"Cool!" Dawn yelled back. "Me and Willow are going tomorrow too!" Busted.

"I mean… I'm going to be out late… patrolling."

"Whatever."

Buffy changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She slept fitfully that night.


	3. Tuxedos,

Spike spent that night preparing. "Oh bloody hell. Clem, just pick the one you like best. I feel like a bloody wanker." Obviously, Spike was sick of trying on tuxedoes. Clem pointed out his favorite, Spike paid for it, and they left the 24-hour tuxedo store.

"So," Clem said slyly, "where are you taking her?"

"That little French place just out of town. Now enough with your stupid questions. We need a limo."

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know. "These are all so short!" I told you, don't worry. Not the next chapter, but the one after that is longer._


	4. and Limousines

"Hello. My name is… William Giles and I need to rent a limousine for tomorrow night. Starting around 8:50. Yes. Okay. Goodbye."


	5. The Day

The next day flew past for Buffy. It was a Saturday, so she just spent the day hanging out at the Magic Shop. Xander had brought donuts. _Yay Xander! _Dawn had tagged along hoping that something exciting would happen.

"Buffy, are you sure you can't come to the Bronze with me and Willow tonight? You need a break from all this patrolling." It was just like Dawn to bring up topics that should stay down.

"Sorry Dawn. Another time, I promise." Instantly people started offering to come patrolling with her, but Buffy politely turned them down. She would face Spike on her own.

The day dragged on for Spike. He slept, he made sure his tux looked nice, he called the restaurant to confirm his reservations, he called the limousine place to confirm the rental. And it was still only 2PM.

Suddenly it hit him. He, Spike, a vampire, was going on a date with Buffy, the Slayer. It was so wrong. Sure, they had knocked boots a couple of times, but a date? That had always been out of the question. Dates are for normal people, not Slayers and demons. Well, too late to go back now.

_Tonight will be perfect. It bloody well better be, all the money I spent on her. God, I'm worse than the poof. Poetry? Dinner? Limos? Hell, what have I done?_

_Later, at Buffy's house…_

_What have I done? How could I have agreed to this? Why didn't I stake him when I had the chance?_

Buffy was standing by the front door, physically ready, though not even close mentally. She had pulled her hair up in an elegant twist and her makeup was soft and delicate. It was three minutes to nine. Willow and Dawn had left almost an hour ago. _Why didn't I just go with them?_

At exactly nine PM, a knock on the front door made Buffy jump. She had half-expected, or was it half-hoped, that Spike would stand her up. But, nonetheless, when she opened the door, there stood Spike. His hair was gelled back like always and he was still wearing his trademark smirk, but his eyes were soft.

"Slayer. Nice dress." He'd never seen her in a dress before, and he hoped that this wasn't the last time.

"Nice tux," Buffy replied playfully. She glanced over Spike's shoulder and saw a long black limo waiting at the curb.

Spike took her arm in him and started towards the limousine. "Like it" Rented it just for you, pet."

"I'm not your pet. Remember, one date." She knew that she was trying to tell herself. Spike just laughed.

"Whatever you say."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

_A/N: See? I _told _you the chapters got longer._


	6. That little French place

Spike helped Buffy into the limousine and went around to the other side. As he did so, Buffy looked around. This was the real thing. Mini fridge, chauffeur, the whole deal. Spike must have spent a lot of money on this.

Just then the other door opened and Spike slid in next to Buffy. He smiled at her, knowing that she knew just how expensive this was.

"Do you like it?"

"Spike, I love it. Where did you get the money?"

"Called on a few owed favors, some debts. I got it." The limo pulled away from the curb. "And it was all worth it."

Neither one knew what to saw or do next, so they sat in uncomfortable silence. When about halfway to Café Abrutissants, otherwise known as "that little French place," Spike opened the mini fridge and withdrew two wine glasses and a bottle of fine champagne.

"Want some? We still have about twenty minutes until we arrive." Buffy nodded. Spike wrestled with the cork, even with vampire strength. When it finally gave way, champagne splashed onto the floor, narrowly missing Spike's lap.

"Shit! Let's… not tell the rental place about this."

He poured a little champagne into each glass and handed one to Buffy. Raising his glass, he proposed a toast.

"To us."

To our one date," Buffy corrected. Spike heard the hesitation in her voice and smirked. He downed his glass while Buffy sipped at hers.

When the limousine stopped at the restaurant, Spike looked at Buffy and said, "Stay right there." He got out and raced around to help her. She stepped out, using his offered hand for balance. While smoothing down the front of her dress, Buffy saw where he had brought her.

_Café Abrutissant? But it's almost impossible to get reservations here._

"Have you ever tried French food, Buffy?" She shook her head, too stunned to say anything. He smiled at her. "I recommend the vitritié poire." He took her arm and led her inside.

* * *

_A/N: For your information, _vitritié poire _is glazed pears. It is a delicious French dish consisting of cooked pears filled with cream cheesetopped witha sweet glaze._


	7. Roses and Wine

_Sorry for the delay everybody. I wish I could type faster, but I can't. Let me know what you think of it. Next chapter should be coming soon!_

* * *

The place was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. It was done in shades of maroon and gold with flowers on every table. Once again, Buffy was speechless. Spike walked up to the podium where the host stood. "Reservations for two under the name William Giles."

The host looked at his record book then said, "Yes sir. This way." Spike winked at Buffy. He took her hand and they followed the host. Spike had reserved a table in the center of the large room. He wanted to show off his girl.

Once they were seated, Buffy leaned forward towards Spike and whispered, "Thanks for bringing me here. But how did you get reservations?"

"Wasn't as hard as you'd think. I called, acted like a poof, and insisted on coming here. You just have to be persistent." He was obviously proud of himself.

"Or totally annoying, which I'm thinking is more likely," Buffy laughed. "As long as you didn't kill anyone, I guess it's okay. And why'd you use the name Giles?"

"I needed to give them a name. That was the first 'proper' name I thought of."

Soon the menus were brought to the table. Luckily for Buffy, everything was printed in both French and English. She was glad that Spike was paying for the meal; the prices were extravagant.

When Buffy looked up from her menu after staring at it blankly for quite some time, a single red rose was lying on the table in front of her. On a stool next to the table there was an ice bucket with a bottle of wine in it. Spike was smiling at her casually.

_Roses and wine? Wow. He really knows the way to a girl's heart. No. Stop thinking like that. Of course he knows, he's dead- undead- and he's been wooing girls for over one hundred years. Right before he bit them. _But even with her mind yelling at her, Buffy couldn't help but smile back.

Spike popped the cork out of the wine bottle quickly and poured them each a small amount. Already having toasted in the limousine, they drank in silence. A waiter appeared and they ordered, Spike doing most of the work. Buffy could hardly pronounce the names of what she wanted. They were both looking forward to whatever lay ahead.


End file.
